vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kat Graham
Katerina "Kat" Alexandre Hartford Graham ( * 5.September 1989 in Genf) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Songwriterin welche Bonnie Bennett in The Vampire Diaries verkörpert. Leben Graham wurde in Genf geboren und ist in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, aufgewachsen.Ihr Vater Joseph ist liberianischer Abstammung, ihre Mutter Natascha russischer Abstammung und jüdischen Glaubens. Ihr Vater arbeitete lange Zeit als Journalist für die Vereinten Nationen (UN) und ist außerdem Pate von zwei Quincy-Jones-Kindern. Ihr Großvater hat 40 Jahre als UN-Botschafter in den Niederlanden, in Schweden, Rumänien und Kenia gedient. Graham ging auf die Hebrew School und spricht Englisch, Spanisch und Französisch sowie ein wenig Portugiesisch und Hebräisch Karriere Vor ihrem Durchbruch als Hexe Bonnie Bennett in der Fernsehserie Vampire Diaries 2009 spielte sie mehrere Nebenrollen, darunter auch in dem Erfolgsfilm 17 Again – Back to High School mit Zac Efron in der Hauptrolle. In dem Film Honey 2 – Lass keinen Move aus war Graham erstmals selbst in der Hauptrolle als Tänzerin Maria Ramirez zu sehen. Neben ihrer Arbeit als Schauspielerin ist sie auch als Musikerin tätig. So hat sie zum Beispiel schon Songs für Will.i.am und Nelly geschrieben, bei Letzterem war sie in dem Musikvideo zu Just a Dream zu sehen. Im Jahr 2009 nahm sie den Song Sassy auf, 2010 folgte das dazugehörige Video. Filmografie *2002: Lizzie McGuire (Gastauftrrit) *2003: Strong medicine zwei ärztinnen wie feuer und eis (Gastauftrrit) *2003: Malcom mittendrin (Gastauftritt) *2004: Der himmlische Joan (Gastauftritt) *2004: Like Family (Gastauftritt) *2004: Kein Gnade für Dad (Gastauftritt) *2006: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (Gastauftritt) *2006: O.C., Carlfornia (Gastauftritt) *2007: Greek (Gastauftritt) *2008: Hannah Montana (3 Folgen) *2009 - 2017: The Vampire Diaries (Rolle der Bonnie Bennett) *2015: Stalker (1 Folge) Spielfilme *1998: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein (The Parent Trap) *2007: Hell on Earth *2008: Our First Christmas *2009: 17 Again *2011: The Roommate *2011: Honey 2 *2011: Dance Fu *2012: Boogie Town *2014: Addicted Musikvideos *2005: Akon – Lonely *2010: Justin Bieber – Somebody to Love *2010: Nelly – Just a Dream *2011: Diddy-Dirty Money feat. Usher – Looking for Love *2014: Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care *2016: Flo Rida feat. Jason Derulo - Hello Friday Diskografie EPs *2012: Against the Wall Alben *2015: Roxbury Drive Singels *2010: I Want It All *2010: Sassy *2010: Cold Hearted Snake *2012: Put Your Graffiti On Me *2012: Wanna Say *2013: Power Auszeichnung Trivia *Ihr Lieblingsschauspieler ist Daniel Day Lewis und ihr Lieblingsschauspielerin ist Helena Bonham Carter. *Sie war viele Jahre gut mit ihrem Co-Star Michael Trevino befreundet. *Ihre Beste Freundinnen sind der Glee-Star Naya Rivera und Co-Star Candice Accola. *Sie ist Jungfrau. *Sie spricht Englisch, Spanisch, Französich, Hebräisch und Portugiesich. *Ihr Charakter Bonnie Bennett bei The Vampire Diaries starb in der Folge Die lebenden Toten , stand wieder auf und starb nochmal in Home. *Sie ist eine Dreifach-Künstlerin: Sängerin, Tänzerin und Schauspielerin. *Sie und eine ihrer Besten Freundinnen, Candice Accola sind verlobt. *Sie hat den gleichen Namen wie eine der The Vampire Diaries Charakter: Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce. *Sie ist eng mit Mac Miller befreundet. *Sie ist mit Cottrell Guidry verlobt. *Sie hat sich am 18. Oktober 2012 verlobt. *Sie und ihr alter Co-Star, Tiya Sircar, waren beide bei 17 Again zu sehen als Jamie und Samantha. Galerie Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 5 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 6 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 7 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 8 Darsteller